


Spicy Rameon

by Quibbles



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibbles/pseuds/Quibbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark develops a small crush on Jackson out of absolutely nowhere, and Jackson really can't stand spicy food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicy Rameon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ailyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ailyn/gifts).



> This is the most trouble I've had writing a fic, and that's because it really mattered to me that it was okay. I hope it is! I had fun writing it. The Markson dynamic is special. <3

“You don’t understand; it was literally THIS big.” Jackson gestured wildly, throwing his arms out on either side of him, the material of his brightly colored red and white striped sweater spreading with him.

“Really?” Yugyeom asked, looking doubtfully at Jackson’s outstretched arms. “There was a bug that big in your room?”

Jackson nodded gravely as Mark came up behind him, clamping a hand against his shoulder. “More like this big.” He clarified, holding up his thumb and forefinger with about an inch of space between the two. Jackson dropped his arms to his side and dramatically shoved a hand unto his hip, tilting his chin in Mark’s direction, observing him with a blank-faced expression. “Were you there?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Well, considering I have to share a room with you,” Mark grinned, ignoring Jackson’s stance of bravado, petting him once more on the shoulder before reaching into the microwave for his now cooked cup of rameon. “Yes, I was there.”

“You HAVE to share a room with me?” Jackson shrieked, clutching his chest, his brows shooting up. “You mean, you’re BLESSED, BLESSED,” he glanced to Yugyeom who nodded with a small smile on his face—ever amused, before shooting his attention back towards Mark. “I repeat, BLESSED, to share a room with this, with _all_ of this.” He brandished his hands up and down along his form and Mark gazed at him with a vaguely attentive expression, reaching for a pair of chopsticks. Jackson pouted, realizing his presentation wasn’t doing much by way of impressing Mark.

“Listen, he’s jealous.” He whispered to Yugyeom, before throwing his arms out once more. “This big, the bug was, and I didn’t even _flinch_.”

“Wow.” Yugyeom humored with a grin and Jackson squinted at him, coming slowly to the realization that no one in the room was buying his story. “Okay. I see how it is.” He nodded, pursing his lips.

“Don’t cry, Jackson.” Mark grinned, enjoying Jackson’s nostril flair. Aside from conserving his energy and eating, teasing Jackson was by far his favorite thing to do. His overzealous reactions, his expressions and cheek puffs, pleas for love and attention—if he ever told Jackson how cute he could be it would be the death of him.

_“He definitely has a crush on you.”_

_“Nah…”_

_“Mark,” Jinyoung said, looking at Mark with that ‘come on’ expression he was so good at. “He vies for your attention every chance he can get. There’s no way he doesn’t have a crush on you.”_

_“He’s Jackson. That’s **Jackson.** ” _

_“It’s different with you. You really don’t see it? When you’re touching him it’s like…fire, in his eyes.”_

Mark glanced at Jackson, as he pouted around the kitchen, straightening things that didn’t need to be straightened in an attempt to garner sympathy. Finally, Jackson drifted towards him, as always, looking pointedly at his cup of rameon, and Mark rolled his eyes, offering a bite to his needy roommate. Jackson always wanted a bite of whatever he was having, no matter how bad a mood he was in or what Mark was eating.

“Wait,” Jackson said, glancing at the cup suspiciously. “It’s not spicy right?”

Mark shrugged. “You’ll have to try it.” He said nonchalantly.   

“MARK YOU WOULDN’T LET ME HAVE IT IF IT WAS SPICY, RIGHT?”

“Find out for yourself.” Mark commented, pretending to wince at Jackson’s yells.

Jackson glance down at the cup once more before shaking his head.

“You don’t trust me?” Mark asked, pushing his chopsticks towards Jacksons mouth, reaching to hold him around the back of his neck, forcing him closer to the noodles. “No, no, definitely not!” Jackson shrieked, and Mark grinned devilishly, pushing the rameon into Jackson’s ever-open mouth.

“MH! YOU-YOU-YOU’RE….oh.” Jackson blinked, chewing carefully, before breaking into a wide grin.

“I don’t know if our friendship can ever move past this.” Mark said, shaking his head solemnly, the pads of his fingers brushing absent-mindedly against Jackson’s neck. “I’m sorry!” Jackson wailed, nearly knowing the rameon out of Mark’s hands with the force of his hug, pressing his face into Mark’s shoulder. Mark grinned—torturing Jackson was almost too easy. He would have to find a new challenge if things continued the way they were going.

Suddenly, so suddenly and so quickly he wasn’t sure if it had happened or if he’d just imagined it, his heart fluttered, and then it was gone. It had taken less than a second, and Jackson was different—instantly, his touch was fire, and Mark didn’t want to stop hugging him like this.

\--

“So, if all the other members in the group were girls, who would you want to date?” The question came up often, and Mark was never really phased by it, just another generic question to get the same reactions from the fans listening. He moved to speak into his mic, ready with his reply, only to be interrupted by Jackson, who was sitting beside him, with a “Why does it have to be a girl??”

Bambam and Yugyeom giggled juvenilely, while Jinyoung covered his face, Jaebum observing in amusement. The radio host looked flustered for a split second, before laughing it off as just another Jackson-ism. Mark smiled tightly, waiting for the laughter and the emotions bubbling in his stomach to subside, his eyes downcast. “Probably Jinyoung because he’s the mom of the group, he would make a good girlfriend and feed me well.” He answered softly, managing to keep his tone even. His heart picked up and raced off in his chest without him—but his smile remained calm.

“What about me?” Jackson piped predictably, reaching over to grip Mark’s arm, his massive round eyes with the downturned corner peering up at him. Mark chuckled hesitantly, and Jackson’s eyes flickered with something. He pulled back before moving the topic into a different direction, much to Mark’s relief. For the rest of the interview he noticed everything about Jackson, the way his expression became serious when he thought he wasn’t being watched, his brightly animated smile and hands and effortless ability to put the entire room at ease. It had always been there, ever since he had met him. Bonding with Jackson had been easy, despite their glaring differences. He could be silly with Jackson, he could be silent, he could _always_ be himself.

“If you guys answer anyone but me, you’ll be wrong. I’m just saying that now.” Jackson declared, and the other boys groaned. Mark smiled into his mic, his heart thrumming in his ears.

\--

“Were you okay? Earlier?” Jackson’s back was turned to Mark as he changed, pulling his shirt slowly over his head. All Mark could see was the gleam of Jackson’s back muscles in the dimly lit room, and he swallowed, quickly glancing back to his phone. “Yeah.” He replied, nodding once, shortly. Upon arriving home again, he had searched ‘how long do crushes last?’, ‘how to get over a crush?’, and ‘help, I have a crush on my obnoxious, hyperactive best friend’. All the search results had pointed in the same direction, instructed him to do the same thing- keep his distance, and wait it out.

The first step wasn’t an option for him, Jackson was with him 24/7 and there was no changing that, he didn’t want to change that. “Are you sure?” Jackson asked, crawling into Mark’s bed without warning. It was suddenly overbearingly warm. Mark felt his eyes drift towards Jackson’s lips, watched him bite his already red lower lip absently as he pulled out his phone. Silent browsing and cuddling was their primary form of entertainment together, Mark recharging himself with the comforting presence of Jackson by him. But now, it wasn’t comforting, it was confusing, everything Jackson did, the innocent press of his leg against Mark’s, sending all of his nerves into a flurry of happiness and overstimulation, the brush of their hands that made his palms hot.

“Mh...hehe.” Jackson giggled, turning his phone to face Mark. “Look.”

Mark peered down at Jackson’s phone—and it was a vine of them, of him, gazing at Jackson, as Jackson laughed, distracted by something off-camera. Mark blinked at the image of himself; he looked like a love-sick puppy, lost in Jackson. “No wonder people ship us.” Jackson chuckled, swiping away from the concrete evidence that Mark had had a crush for longer than he had even realized.

“Yo.” Mark said softly, reaching for Jackson’s hand in the dark, their fingers bouncing into each others. Jackson looked up curiously, and Mark cleared his voice, speaking without letting himself think. “Why don’t we kiss?”

“Kiss?”

Mark nodded.

“What? Why?” Jackson blinked, too confused to even begin making sense of what Mark was saying.

“Exactly. Why not.” Mark said, sitting up suddenly. “Never mind, never mind.” He followed up, his cheeks heating. “Let me out.”

“Wait, wait.” Jackson said, scrambling to sit up, blocking Mark from leaving the bed. “What are you talking about??”

Mark kept his head down, trying to push past Jackson, as his cheeks continued to flame. Jackson didn’t budge, looking him in the face, trying to make eye contact. “I want to kiss you.” Mark shrugged, because what other option did he have? Jackson blinked rapidly, stunned, and Mark took his momentary lapse of action as an opportunity to push past him and stand.

“I’m going…” he started, failing to find words and choosing instead to just escape the bedroom, utterly mortified.

\--

With the groups schedules busier than ever, Mark found it easy to avoid spending any time alone with Jackson, bunking up with Jinyoung to save some semblance of his sanity. Jackson didn’t try to initiate conversation for the most part and Mark was okay with that. He focused all of his attention on getting over this crush, getting over all of Jackson’s ism’s, running them through his mind until he thought he had a handle on them, before realizing it was a lie and trying all over again—never succeeding, each time he cycled through the little images of Jackson, he fell harder.

“Can I have a bite?” Jackson’s soft voice caught Mark off-guard, not having expected anyone else in the kitchen in the wee hours of the morning. Mark nodded silently, drinking in the sight of Jackson, his tousled hair and familiar features. He missed him. “You shouldn’t eat this late.” Jackson chided as Mark offered him a mouthful of rameon, taking it into his mouth. “It’s bad for your digestion. And you should be eating organically!”

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth.” Mark smirked gently, his heart pounding in his chest even though Jackson was being the furthest thing from sexy. He was still cute; he was always cute.

“MARK! This is...” Jackson exhaled suddenly, his eyes snapping wide open. “It’s spicy, it’s spicy!!!”

“Oh shit.” Mark grit his teeth. He had completely forgotten to warn Jackson and now he was huffing and breathing out dramatically, his brows drawn anxiously. “I’ll get you water.” He moved towards the fridge hardly registering the feeling of Jackson’s hand against his arm, closing the distance between them with a kiss so quick and chaste Mark couldn’t tell if it was a mistake and Jackson had been reaching for something else and happened to find his mouth instead.

He blinked, and Jackson blinked back, puffing his cheeks and exhaling slowly, before stepping forward and kissing him again, and this time Mark pressed back against Jackson, prepared. Jackson’s breath was hot, his lips tingling, but Mark still felt his eyes flutter shut, still felt his chest clench and release in satisfaction. Their noses brushed, and teeth clinked just a bit as both of them hesitated in deciding how far to take the kiss, but Mark couldn’t have been happier in the moment.

 “Did you… still want water?” he asked finally, pulling back a few inches, and grinning as Jackson scowled at him, pushing him gently in the chest. He caught Jackson’s hand in with his own, intertwining their fingers, and Jackson observed him with a slow smile, biting his lower lip.

“Don’t leave me in our room again!” Jackson whined. “Next time just tell me you have a crush on me and I’ll kiss you, obviously you can’t help it, I understand…”

“ _Do_ I have a crush on you?” Mark teased.

“Jinyoung said you did.” Jackson retorted.

“He told me, you had a crush on me!” Mark laughed. “What a shit disturber…”

“Oh.” Jackson smiled sheepishly. “Maybe I had a little one…”

Mark laughed, wrapping both arms around Jackson and pulling him against him. “Actually?”

“I mean; you couldn’t tell?” Jackson scoffed into his shoulder. “I’m always doing thing for your attention…”

“True…” Mark smirked, warmth spreading all through his stomach. He was blindly happy in this moment.

“Oh…” Jackson said suddenly, looking even more sheepish than before. “The rameon wasn’t actually spicy. I just… wanted to kiss you.”

“Oh my god.” Mark grinned, and his heart thrummed happily.

 


End file.
